


Millions Like Us

by CrumblingAsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Darcy Feels, Domestic Violence, F/M, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had cried, honest to God cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millions Like Us

* * *

_“A lot of guys think that … well … it’s the boobs, ok? They think-.”_

_“I don’t think that.”_

_“Yeah, well-.”_

_“Darcy, stop. You’re perfect. Weird, yeah, but there’s nothing – when I look at you, I don’t want anything or anyone else. I don’t want you to change. And I don’t think like that.”_

 

* * *

 

 

She had objectified him by calling him “Intern” and nothing else. She had known it irritated him – honestly, she had thought it was funny, the way his face would screw up and his eyes would cross, the exasperated little huffs that would whoosh past his lips as he continuously corrected her. Cute, actually – she had thought it was cute. And then he had saved her life, and for all that Darcy had never really been one to be all Disney fairytales with magic and princes and the whole rescuing shtick, she would be lying if she ever said she didn’t envy Jane just a little for Thor and the stupidly epic love that had developed between them.

 

He had saved her life, and on reflex she had jumped at it.

 

 _Ian_. He was smiles and softness and more sciencey than she was – he fit into her world so perfectly, blended with Jane and Erik (when Erik was dressed), stood in respectful awe of Thor (which amused the hell outta her, no lie), tucked her hair behind her ear when they sat together on the roof and the wind tried to tangle it with her glasses and brought her coffee when nights turned late.

 

The first time, fighting about something ridiculous, she had honestly believed him when he said it was an accident. His hand slamming backward across her face because they were both tired and bitching and she had called him an intern out of habit. She had lost her balance, felt stupid strewn across the floor, his mortified face staring down at her in horror. He had cried, honest to God cried, as he got ice for her jaw, apologizing with such anguish that her gut had twisted as he held the ice to her face, and she had shook her head and brushed him off with laughter, because of course he hadn’t meant it. It was Ian, gentle funny Ian.

 

She had explained the bruise to Jane just like that, a stupid tired accident that had made her scold them both, who explained it the same to Thor, who had just laughed in delight and delved into tale after tale of himself and Sif and the Warriors Three and the bruises and injuries they had given each other during such similar fits. And Ian had sat beside her the entire time with his hand over hers, rubbing her knuckles and tossing her sheepish, guilty glances every other sentence that made her roll her eyes.

 

“Chill out, dude,” she had muttered in his ear as the Asgardian roared again with remembered humor.

 

For fuck’s sake, it had been her fault.

 

* * *

 

 

Now, three months later, she stands in the shadows of the hall of Jane’s loft.

 

Her face hurts; each beat of her pulse sends a new shudder of pain across her collarbone and down to some rib she wonders if she needs.  

 

_Why do you have to wear such big sweaters? You know they don’t really look that good on you._

Jane’s excited about something, and Thor is all smiles and equally vigorous in his cheer as he talks on the cell that looks obnoxiously small in his hand. Even Erik, who still has trouble focusing more times than not, is smiling, though it’s uncertain and flickery as his eyes dart between Jane and Thor like he’s convinced they’ll vanish if he blinks.

 

_Darcy, why’d you take this internship if you can’t even keep up with the basics?_

Ian’s standing off to the side, bouncing on the balls of feet like an excited child. He catches sight of her, pressed against the frame of the doorway, eyes flickering over her freshly made-up face, and then Jane is in front of her, pulling her into the room, babbling something about “Banner” and “science” and “ _Banner, Darcy, Dr. Banner_!” and Thor beams at her and loudly proclaims, “Lady Darcy! We have been invited to join my fellow warriors at the Man of Iron’s most prestigious tower!” And what now?

 

_Shit, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, here. Let me. Just … why did you do that?_

 

“He means we’re going to New York to live with the Avengers in Tony Stark’s tower,” Jane translates in her ear. “With Dr. Banner.”

 

The Avengers.

 

Jane’s off again, tossing question at Erik about Banner while Thor speaks to someone she doesn’t know. And Ian is bouncing after Jane and Erik, looking over his shoulder to grin madly at her, and her jaw creaks a little as she smiles back.


End file.
